Today's multi-core sockets offer a solution where many cores can be tied to a memory controller. As an example, in a multi-core implementation, there is only one bus connected to a South Bridge (an input/output or I/O interface), and its information is provided to the core that boots first. Fault tolerant means that if an information path fails, then another one can be used that keeps the system working. Fault tolerance is not currently available at the multi-core socket or its system implementation. Furthermore since fault tolerant servers are expensive systems, there is a lack of this feature in the Industry Standard Server (ISS) which is the bulk of the server industry.